


Saying 'I Love You'

by highlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlinson/pseuds/highlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry always finds new ways to tell Louis he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying 'I Love You'

Louis was getting ready outside of the huge grey doors separating the dressing room where Lou was currently occupied with trying to fix his hair that he had quite been enjoying watching become unruly long, shaking a bottle of hairspray and telling him for the fifth time to please close his eyes.

He finally obliged despite not at all liking the idea of not being able to see, even if for a spare second, even less so with Harry not being around. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, causing the hairstylist, who was like a second mother to all of them, to furrow her brows in sympathy, catching on Louis' train of thoughts.

Although he liked it better when Harry was here with him, encouraging him with small, secret smiles and supporting him with stolen glances whenever he had to talk about Eleanor or similar unpleasant topics, he was happy for him not having to be here today. Since their management had made it their very own mission to portray Harry as an unfaithful womaniser, he had to be in way more interviews than the rest of them together anyway, talking about his newest 'romance', the distressed and sad look in his eyes going unnoticed by the interviewers who, without a doubt, got a lot of money for bringing up new stories about 'Famous Harry Styles and his innumerable One-Night-Stands.'

Louis rolled his eyes, concentrating on the interview he would have to do with Zayn and Niall, relaxing a bit as soon as he remembered the promise the head of their management had given him in this morning's meeting about how all they were going to be questioned about was their upcoming tour and eventual plans for a new album.

About halfway through the forty-minute interview, Louis' phone buzzed from its position in the back pocket of his tight jeans, and he quickly pulled it out, hoping it wouldn't be about some sudden change in the free weekend with Harry he had been looking forward to for over three weeks now.

Letting the two other boys talk to the brunette interviewer whose fake smile made him gag, Louis unlocked his iPhone and read his newly received text message, frowning as he took it in.

_From: Hazza_

_xx uoy ssim (: enif gniod er'uoy epoh I ,hcum os uoy evol I ,ybaB_

Utterly confused, Louis muttered 'what' under his breath, causing Niall, who was currently attempting at flirting with the interviewer, as well as the lady herself, to turn heads and look at him strangely.

Louis awkwardly cleared his throat, waiting until the conversation was picked up again, throwing in some casual sounds of agreement every now and then, and when he felt nobody's eyes on him any longer, he looked at the message again.

Quite frankly, he wasn't really surprised about the text style, knowing Harry would get moments where he seemed as if from another planet, starting to quote some weird poem with a deep hidden meaning Louis would need ages to understand in the middle of one of their evenly cuddle sessions or talking like back in Shakespeare's time when they were having dinner at home because _'the candlelights just give that kind of feeling'_.

He was still pondering about the meaning after he had decided that it didn't seem like any other language, even less one Harry had so much as a working knowledge in, when he caught the interviewer's last sentence, which happened to be a joked suggestion of _'recording a song backwards'_.

Shooting the text message another look, he realised all of the sudden that the last letter was in capitals – Harry was rather careful about spelling, even via phones.

Shrugging slightly as to not draw the attention on him another time, he tried reading the message from back to front and smiled cheerfully as he deciphered:

_Baby, I love you so much, I hope you're doing fine :) miss you xx_

Shaking his head he responded:

_You're giving me a hard time here, write like every other human ;) miss ya too sweetums xx_

The interview then started to involve him more since he was, after all, responsible for the majority of the band's songwriting, and he leaned back and told himself to enjoy it and to be glad to not be asked about anything other than music, the actual reason why he had auditioned for the X-Factor all this time ago.

 

Two days after, on a chilly Saturday, Louis was in the kitchen of their shared flat, preparing the couple's favourite tea to bring to their bedroom, when his phone made the kind of alarm he had set for when someone from the band or their staff tweeted (he did that rather to see how many tweets weren't from them themselves, like when the five of them were spending a rare free evening with take out and a movie marathon and “Niall”, whose phone was laying on the table five feet away would tweet something about enjoying the time at the club – it made him upset as hell but he still wanted to keep count, to be aware of how controlling their management in fact was, if his not-so-public relationship with Harry wasn't enough to go by).

Curiosity being awakened, he took his mobile out and a picture of two penguins - his favourite animals - that were cuddled up together in a desperate attempt at shielding themselves against the without a doubt biting cold from whatever pole they lived on – he liked them because they were cute, he didn't need to know where he could find them for he preferred warmer places anyway -popped up, captioned:

_“I love you as much as something that loves something a lot”_

He didn't really have to look at the grey _@Harry_Styles_ to know who sent this as he made his way to their shared bedroom, the tray on which various fruits as well as two mugs of tea were piled carefully being balanced in front of him, face scrunched up in concentration.

“You're a hopeless sap, I hope you're aware of that!”, he called out into the barely lit room, a fond smile giving away how smitten he really was for the only boxer-clad boy that was currently curled up under the duvets.

“Aww, you love me though”, Harry said back softly, pecking Louis' lips affectionately.

 

The storm outside was raging, throwing heavy droplets of rain against the huge window like daggers, the sound echoing throughout the too big, quiet building. Streaks of blinding lightning flashed across the clouded sky, illuminating the dreadfully still room, casting shadows across the walls.

It supported Louis' mood that was currently on the lowest point it had been in a while. He sighed heavily, not at all for the first time that night, not making an attempt to budge from the same spot on the king-size bed whose left side was cold and empty that particular evening.

The thing was, Harry was out with another one of his 'dates', some girl that was gossiped enough about and would wear more make-up than clothes, clinging onto him all evening and trying to do whatever possible to be talked about, to spread rumours and to be, once again, in the spotlight, not caring about Harry's image in the slightest.

The soft tunes of Emeli Sandé's 'Read All About It' were interrupted by his phone announcing a message, and since he had nothing better to do than moping around, Louis thought he might as well get up and look who considered himself important enough to disturb his quiet suffering.

To his surprise, his phone showed Harry's name and a 2 Megabyte video file attached to it. Curiously, he downloaded it in a matter of seconds and then felt his heartbeat pick up slightly at the sight of his boyfriend's face, close up.

He saw Harry opening his mouth to say …

_“Olive juice”_

The video ended with Harry, who he now noticed to be in some kind of restroom, claiming he'd have got to go, which dimmed his grin slightly, if only for a second, and finally the screen went back to the message after having a kiss blown at by Harry.

Okay, that was weird, even for Harry. Just when he actually started thinking about the fame having gotten to Harry's head, his screen popped up with another message from said boy, and he found himself hoping he would explain himself despite just being happy to hear something, anything from his missing boyfriend.

_From: Hazza_

_“Mute it, sweetheart xx”_

Interested, Louis did exactly that, wondering what the purpose was. When he rewatched the video, he paid attention to Harry's lips, trying to read them, thinking that maybe he misheard him the first time, his ability to be fluent in sign language making the task at hand slightly easier.

Despite being quite confident about Harry in fact having said complete nonsense, he thought it looked as if he had mouthed ' _I love you'_.

Knowing Harry and his antics, Louis, who didn't dare to send a video back since he suspected that the other boy was already out with his 'girlfriend' or whatever the media would claim her to be the next day, hoped he got Harry's hint right and shot back a simple yet meaningful:

_Love you too, more than anything xx_

They left it at that since Harry couldn't spend the whole evening glued to his phone, but he made sure to make it up to Louis, who had stayed up until he heard the keys turn in the lock, when he got home that night.

 

During the week, whenever they were apart for even mere hours, he would receive text messages, all with pretty similar content.

 _“I love you so much I want to puke”_ was probably his favourite and

 _“I love you as much as an overweight child loves cake”_ showed it was so typical Harry because Louis was more than sure that no matter where he had quoted that from, the original text would most likely not use the word _overweight_.

The probably dorkiest one had reached his phone during an important hearing with Modest!'s boss, who had snatched Louis' phone as it had started to make noise due to Louis having forgotten to put it on silent.

He was still laughing at the utterly perplex expression on the old man's face as he read Harry's _“My love for you is stronger than a monkey’s love for the last banana.“_ (Louis had gotten his phone back immediately).

 

 

The next morning, when Louis, who had been catching onto Harry's little game the younger boy had been so cleverly playing for these past few day, carried their breakfast to the large, wooden table, he smiled smugly when he placed their plates.

Harry eyed his ham and eggs hungrily, smiling at Louis with pure love in his eyes when he sensed the older boy was about to say something.

“Anything wrong, Lou?”, Harry, always worried out of his mind quite easily, questioned, brows furrowed slightly in fear of having done anything unpleasant to Louis, apart from having been papped with some girl once again – the memory alone made him hold back a sigh.

Instead of simply saying something, Louis, whose eyes now held a dangerous spark in them, unpocketed his phone and sent Harry:

_“I just wanted you to know...”_

The grin on Louis' face had become face-splitting and Harry was torn between looking at Louis confusedly yet expectantly and eyeing his phone in anticipation of another text.

Finally, his phone vibrated in his large hands and he read:

 _“You are_ eggsactly _who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”_

Harry was next to him in a second, kissing him passionately, holding back his laughter and then saying, “In all earnest, Louis, I love you”.

Louis chuckled (as if Harry hadn't gotten the message across all these times) and kissed him again, saying quietly, “I love you too, so incredibly much, my little monkey.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd be super happy about kudos and comments :) xx


End file.
